The Decoy
by lenkenobi583
Summary: A oneshot untill I have time to extend it. A look into a conversion that might have occured between Obiwan and Padme's Decoy while QuiGon and Padme were on Tatoonie with Anakin.


The Decoy

by: lenkenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi meditated silently in a dimly lit corner on Queen Amidala's Nabooen ship. He had spent almost every morning since he was thirteen in meditation with his master. Obi-Wan grumbled in frustration when he could not quiet his mind. Without Qui-Gon here with him he could not focus. He reached into his robes grasping his comlink, the only link to his master. He thought about contacting him but decided against it. Qui-Gon had trusted him with the safety of the ship if he contacted him he might appear incapable of handling it.

Obi-Wan sensed the unrest and fear in the Queen and was watching her door closely. He suspected she might try to contact her home planet. A soft swift movement of the metal door to the Queen's room echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan rose from the floor to a defense stance. He watched the shadows move and the Queen emerge from them. She was not wearing her royal makeup which made her face look younger. She was dressed simply in a brown tunic and legging with a dark robe. He relaxed his stance and bowed.

"Good morning, your highness."

She gave a small sigh and quickly replied, "Please call me Sabe."

"Yes, your high-S-Sabe."

Obi-Wan felt very disrespectful calling the Queen by her given name.

"What were you doing... " she started, while carefully scanning him up and down.

"Obi-Wan." he offered.

"Obi-Wan." she whispered. She noticed that hispadawan braid was long and it gave her the impression that he wasn't as young as he appeared. Like her. She was five year years older than thePadme, the real Queen yet they looked identical under the royal face paint. When her mother and come to visit her at the castle she had been wearing the Queen's full dress in a practice switch. It took her minutes to convince her that it was indeed her daughter and not the elected Queen.

As Obi-Wan started to speak Sabe was torn from her thoughts.

"I was simply doing my morning meditation."

He watched as she circled him staring in wonder and amusement.

"How long have you been training to be a Jedi?" she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his braid was resting and picked it up. She smiled at the shock look painted on his face.

Obi-Wan was taken back by her carefree smile.

"I started training at three and become Master Jinn's apprentice at thirteen." he explained.

When she finished looking at his braid and touching each bead and thread sow in to it.

"Oh, follow me." She lead him to the room where he had seen the handmaiden named Padme and Jar Jar speaking. "Please sit." she offered leading him to a table. As he sat reluctantly, he watch the graceful girl bring two cups and a small container. She poured the drink and started humming what he could only guess what was a Naboo lullaby.

"Did you always knowyou wanted to be a Jedi?" she inquired.

"Yes." he quickly responded. "Did you always desire to be a Queen?"

"No."

After a short but awkwardsilence,Obi-Wan spoke again, "Your planet Naboo is very interesting to me. I've been on many missions where monarchs were involved and they were cold, unfriendly and unhelpful. We came to our planet and you were very calm and thought only of your people..." Obi-Wan stopped and let a warm blush fill his cheeks.

The queen giggled, "Thank You, Obi-Wan. I assure my calm appearance was not my feelings on the inside. Padme was the one who helped me."

"I noticed her influence over you. It made my master uneasy."

Sabe's face fell from her pleasant smile to a look of worry.

Obi-Wan quickly inserted, "I didn't mean..."

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. I trust Padme, that is all. I assure you every decision made has been from the Queen of Naboo."

"Of course, your highness."

"I think I will return to my rooms." she said, rising from her seat. Obi-Wan quickly rose and bowed. "Obi-Wan..."

"Yes, milady."

She looked at his kind face. Sabe wanted to stop this pretense and tell him the truth. His master was with Padme surely by her stubborn nature he would learn the truth.

"There is something I must tell you."

Obi-Wan sensed a great deal of conflict in the young queen. "Sabe..."

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Eirtae and Rabe, the other handmaidens squeaked in unison.

Obi-Wan and Sabe turned to see the girls running towards him.

"My Queen, you should be resting." Rabe, the shorter of the two pouted.

"And your not dressed." Eirtae inserted.

"We are not going anywhere..." Sabe started.

"But you are barely clothed and in the presence of...a man." Eirtae said, glaring at Obi-Wan.

Sabe laughed and said, "Jedi are not like other men." She looked Obi-Wan in the eyes ignoring her shocked handmaidens stare. "They are kind and compassionate. But do not love. It is forbidden for a Jedi to love, is it not padawan learner."

Obi-Wan grinned back at her, "We do show compassion and kindness which are forms of love. But we cannot have love as you are free to."

"See, Rabe, Eirtae, I am perfectly safe with the Jedi."

Rabe and Eirtae looked at each other than Rabe spoke, "He's still a man." they each grabbed one of Sabe's arms.

"Just cause he can't love doesn't mean he won't look." Eirtae added.

"Alright you two." Sabe finally gave in. "I hope we may be able to talk later, Obi-Wan." she politely bowed and was lead away by her handmaidens.

"Yes, your highness, Sabe..."

Obi-Wan watched the Queen's door shut and gave a heavy sigh, sitting down on the floor. He would never be able to meditate now.


End file.
